


I'm Mean, and Bitter, and a Failure

by Thing_Of_Trash



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: But whatever, Character Death, Families of Choice, Family Dynamics, Found Family, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Not Beta Read, Past Character Death, Perma-death AU, The devil works fast, Tommy be like, Wiki how to deal with the fact, but fic writers work faster, i just got hit with inspo stick, i should probably stop with tags, is either dead or has betrayed you, no, no beta we die like all of the people the withers killed, or looked over, sleepy bois are kinda in the wrong, that almost everyone you care about, whatever, will this fandom ever give tommys character a break
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:34:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27596230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thing_Of_Trash/pseuds/Thing_Of_Trash
Summary: Tommy feels tired, of war, of hurt, and most importantly, and most frequently, of betrayal.⚠️WARNING: DreamSMP Spoilers for newest stream:WARNING⚠️
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & TommyInnit, Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, No Romantic Relationship(s), TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 261





	I'm Mean, and Bitter, and a Failure

**Author's Note:**

> phil helped more with causing chaos in this au than in canon

Tommy stared blankly at his hands as he listened to the running water nearby. His hands began to shake as he stared at them, fueled with what he could only guess was adrenaline. He shakily brought his hands up to clutch his arms in sone sick imitation of a hug. He began to giggle as he looked into the eyes of his reflection. Tears dripped down feom his face, making the water ripple and the reflection distort.

He sobbed as he wrapped his arms tighter around himself. He wanted Tubbo, Tubbo who would always know what to do when his emotions were acting like a bitch. But Tubbo isn't here anymore. Tommy wailed as the thought came to his head, no one would be able to hear him cry out in the forest, not because of the dense leaves and trees, but because they were all gone-

He pulled his knees to his chest and rested his head on them. Tears dripped down his face as he curled up, like it would protect him from all of the bad things in the world. He stilled when he heard a branch snap. He swiftly turned his head to the sound, not caring about the cracking sound his neck made as he did so.

He paled even more at who he saw. "Phil." He muttered bitterly, turning his gaze back to the rushing river before him. He jolted when he felt a hand settle between his shoulder blades in what appeared to be comfort. He scrambled away from the hand, and the second he stood he slipoed into a defensive stance. "Get the fuck away from me you murderer!" He screeched as tears welled up in the corners of his eyes.

"Oh Tommy." The tone was soft, probably ment to be welcoming, but it only sounded like the way. a parent would address a child crying over a lost toy. Patronizing and pitying all at once.

He screamed and covered his ears with his hands, like they could block out everything he didn't want to hear. "Shut up shut up shut up!" He felt himself start to shake, probably from anger this time. "I hate you! I hate all of you! You killed them all, and I couldn't even save them from you!" He sank to his knees as sobs racked through his body. He protested when Phil started walking closer, making the winged man stop. "You killed him, why did you all kill him?" Tommy's voice sounded horrible, and not just because it was raw from screaming. It was a broken voice, filled with confusion, hurt, and bitterness. 

"Why did I fail?" He whispered into the silent clearing, the only thing he could hear being the rushing river. He shouldn't be crying infront of this man, this man who helped kill everyone he cared about, who helped kill Tubbo. He didn't bother to stop crying as he heard two steps of footsteps walk towards where he was. There was only two other people who could do that, considering the rest were dead Tommy thought bitterly. 

He didn't bother to move as Wilbur made his way over to him and wrapping his arms around him. "Let me go." He murmured angrily. He was surprised when Wilbur did so, only to wince as the man wiped his tears from his face.

"What's wrong Tommy, did Phil say something?" Techno, who was engaged in a hushed conversation with Phil turned to glare at Wilbur before returning to his conversation. Tommy shook his head. "Then what is it, can I help?"

"Yea, you can," Wilbur's face lit up at his whisper, but the grin soon dropped as he raised his voice louder and louder, "You, Techno, and Phil can leave me alone and never come back." Wilbur stared at him in suprise, the other two looking on in suprise too. "You're all horrible people, you killed everyone! Even Tubbo! Why did you leave me alive and not them?" He asked quickly, needed the answers to the question.

"Tommy, we just knocked you out and brought you a little ways away." 

He banged his fists on the forest ground.Why? Why was he such a fucking failure, that he couldn't even stop his own family from killing the people he cared about, not even Tubbo. He pushed himself up off the ground and spun around before settling into a sprint. He kept going, uncaring of the steps following after him. He swerved and took turns around trees to try to throw them off his tail. 

He pushed through the edge of the forest to see what he had just run from before. L'manburg was destroyed, craters were everywhere and corpses littered the ground like a demented copy of confetti. He stumbled towards where he had left Tubbo, weaving his way around bodies with sunglasses and masks, bodies with long hair and colorful hoodies, bodies with headbands and horns. He walked until he reached a lone body, one pulled weakly away from the rest. He fell to his knees, pushed down like the Universe itself wanted him to kneel infront of the body, he ignored the rocks that digged slightly into his knees as he did so. 

He grabbed the limp body's head and placed it on his lap. "Why did they kill you? Why did they do that to you and everyone else?" He questioned into the stale air that smelled lof copper and had dust floating through it. He didn't bother waiting for a answer, he just grabbed the body's hand and fiddled with it, just like he would do when the other was alive, in a way to show comfort. He tapped the palm he held three times and cried as he didn't get a response.

He ran his fingers through his dead friends matted hair, catching on knots and rubble. He didn't bother to turn when he heard footsteps approaching him. 

"I hate you all. I want to kill you." He whispered into the stale air, and could almost imagine Tubbo sitting up from where Tommy had layed him in his lap and shaking him back and forth at him seriously threatening his family. He could practically imagine how his mean words hurt them, Phil's face twisted in hurt, Wilbur's hands clenched into shaking fists, and Techno closing himself off from his own emotions.

He didn't realky understand why they would feel sad at his words. If someone came into your server and you've known them for a while, then they betray you and get everyone you care about killed, along with two other people you trust, when all they did was spawn Withers. Now Tommy realizes how foolish he was, to think he could trust anyone aside from Tubbo, and maybe Niki. Adults always turned on him, he had no idea why he thought these ones would be different.

"I guess this is why we're a family, we're all failures aren't we?" He snickered at himself as he looked down at the epty blue eyes of his best friend.

"It's okay though. At least I'm not a murderer."

**Author's Note:**

> let me know if you see any spelling or grammar mistakes


End file.
